Fighting for Love
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: When Bella Swan: Boxing, Pro Wrestling & UFC fan as well as being a lesbian meets Rosalie Hale its love at first sight. Watch as they exchange words outside the ring and fists inside the ring.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

(A/N: Hi everybody. Matthias Stormcrow here bringing you a revamped version of Fighting for Love. I took it down because I getting depressed ad it was affecting the story to the point where there was not going to be a happy ending and I love happy endings. So without further ado lets begin. As usual I don't own Twilight just Christian & Nero the Original Characters.)

**Fighting For Love** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: When Bella Swan: Boxing, Pro Wrestling & UFC fan as well as being a lesbian meets Rosalie Hale its love at first sight. Watch as they exchange words outside the ring and fists inside the ring.

**Chapter 1: Introduction** (Bella POV)

The shrill beeping noise of my alarm clock woke me up and I rolled over and pushed the snooze button and rolled back over intent to go back to sleep. My name is Isabella, call me Bella or Bell Swan. I have mahogany hair, I stand at five feet ten inches tall, Pale complexion, my best friend jokes about it by calling me a Vampire. I have a decent build, some muscles, C-cup breasts, athletic but that is mainly due to my best friend.

"Wake up sex kitten, we have school remember?" My best friend and roommate Christian said pulling the blankets off of me and kissed me on the lips.

Ah, Chris, he is my best friend. He is twenty-one years old, six feet one inches tall, excellent body I will admit, a health nut for the most part but does eat the odd piece of junk food; he is the best cook I know. He has short dark hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin and he is also the one who got me in better shape.

Chris and my relationship may seem weird to a lot of people. We are best friends, I am a lesbian and he is straight, we also took each other's virginity two years ago and we are roommates.

You see Christian, I'm the only one allowed to call him Chris, and I meet three years ago. I was sixteen and he was eighteen and he moved into the house next door to mine. He lived alone seeing as he was given up as a child and nobody adopted him so he left the orphanage at eighteen. His first night he was welcomes to the neighbourhood by Charlie, my dad and Renee, my mom when they threw him a BBQ. That is when I met him officially.

Flashback two years ago

_ Here I was walking around my backyard. My parents were in the process of throwing our new neighbour a welcome to the neighbourhood BBQ. I had not seen him yet and I was getting hungry so I walked toward the table to where the food was and it was then that I saw him, Christian. I walked up to him and extended my hand._

"_Hi, I'm Bella." I said calmly._

_ He places his hand in mine._

"_Names Christian. Nice to meet you." He replied._

"May I call you Chris?" I asked. "Sure may I call you Bell?" He asked.

"_You can call me whatever you want just don't call me late for dinner." I joked._

_ Oh god. The people who bully me at school tease for my lack of sense of humor. Now he is going to leave me alone just like the others._

_ To my surprise he laughed._

"_That is funny. I miss that old joke." Chris replied. "Hey do you want me to show you around the house?"_

_ I nodded and he and I walked into his house and it was beautiful. The house was two stories tall, painted white, had a bay window, the steps were made of stone, black tiles on the roof._

_ The inside was oak flooring; the living room was spacious, nice looking recliner chair, couch and a love seat. The T.V. was Twenty inch T.V. with Panasonic speakers and a DVD player with about thirty DVDs._

_ Next was the Kitchen. The wall was painted white and had marble counter-tops. The Stove and fridge were black, the pantry was stocked of healthy food and the odd bag of chips, so not a total health nut._

_ Next came his room and holy shit. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a light red color, the bed was a King, he had a dresser, a walk-in closet, a computer desk and a computer, oh and two bookshelves full of books. There was something some thing in the corner of the room I noticed as I walked in._

"_What is that?" I asked pointing the object._

"_Oh that. That is my Black Gibson Guitar." Chris replied._

"_Can you play me something?" I asked._

"_Of course." He replied while grabbing and opening the case._

_ He tuned the guitar and looked at me and smiled._

"_This song is called My World." He replied._

_ He started playing and I started nodding my head along with the beat. He then let out an awesome laugh then started singing and he was pretty sing._

_This earth is not your place_

_That pale skin is on your face_

_If you step inside with me,_

_You will see a king_

_He ain't dead, he ain't The Rock_

_Don't want to hear your big mouth talk _

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

_In my world!_

_I get high, ignore the pain_

_Welcome to the who's insane_

_Hold your lies, your accusations_

_Stow it, this is my situation_

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

_In my world! _

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

_In my world, my world_

_Time to leave my thoughts_

_In my world, my world_

_Left in the cold, in the dark_

In my world!

_ I clapped._

"_I knew it, I knew who you are. I am a big fan of yours." My dad said walking into the room._

"_Ah, what are you talking about Dad?" I asked._

"_He is a UFC fighter. They call him the Red Devil. He just signed with the UFC and I watched all of your fights on the Internet." Dad replied._

_ Christian smiled and then walked toward his dresser and produced four tickets. _

_Flashback over_

The tickets were for Chris's first official fight in the UFC. The sing he performed that day he had a band called The Devils perform as he made his way to the Cage. My dad and I have gone with Chris to every one of his fights.

Anyways I got up out bed and I walked toward the bathroom intent on having a shower and I could hear Chris in the kitchen making breakfast. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and I walked into my room, slid the towel off me, grabbed a bra, panties, jeans and Chris's Red Devil T-shirt. I quickly got dressed and when I was finally done I felt Chris come up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Breakfast is ready." Chris said softly.

I nodded my head and moaned. Right now your probably wondering if he took my Virginity when I was seventeen that would mean he would have to have Charlie and Renee's permission, which he got. Charlie did not like it at first but a few a few talks with mom we were allowed to. The only reason Charlie allowed it was because according to Mom would they rather I lose my Virginity to a total stranger or to somebody I trust with my life.

I have gone for check-ups before and after every sex session I have had with both women and Chris. Chris is the only male I allow to touch me that way and he never takes advantage of me. When I want sex with him he gives it to me. Chris never cums inside me so I never become pregnant. Like I said, we have a weird relationship but it works for us.

Chris let go of my neck and we headed into the dinning room. When we were done breakfast Chris washed his plate and fork then put it on the dish rack and then I washed my plate and fork as well. Then we got our coats on and our boots and shoes, and then left for Seattle University where we both go to School.

I forgot to mention our apartment is near campus so we walk to and from School together every day.

"So you have a fight tonight right?" Chris asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Great." I replied with a smile.

"Who are you fighting?" Chris asked.

"Victoria Anderson." I replied.

"You mean the red-headed chick in my Biology Class right." Chris asked.

"If you mean the one with big chest then yeah. It is rather funny why she wanted to fight or rather wrestle me. You see her thing is she likes Wrestling with her girl friends and I have wrestled her friends and beaten them soundly. So Vickie comes up to me the other day and she says she was wrestling with her friends and they all said the same thing I am the better wrestler and I will give her credit she is sexy and in great shape. Match should be fun. Did you want me to get Maria to record it for you?" I asked.

That is another thing between Chris and me. He has Maria, who might I add was at one time Chris's fiancé, records my fights so he can help me with my form and moves seeing as he is the expert and I am the amateur.

As for Chris and Maria they are best buds now and have always been friends. They go out drinking every second Friday. I laugh when Chris comes home drunk off his ass because he says the funniest things.

"Yes. I would like that." Chris replied with a smile.

We arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. Chris went one way and damn near crashed into his girl groupies. Ever since it got around School that Chris fights in the UFC on weekends all the girls flocked to him like he was a member of The Beatles it is actually very funny and even funnier that he doesn't pay any attention to them.

I went the other way seeing as my first class is on the other side of the building I ran. I made it with two minutes to spare.

English Class was not very interesting…kind of boring really. Next class was Math and I am not good at math…thank god for my other best friend Angela Webber.

Angela is my other best friend. She doesn't judge and accepts Chris and my relationship for what it is. She is a bit taller then my five foot ten frame at five eleven. Skinny but a healthy skinny, she wears glasses but they enhance her appeal in my eyes. If she was gay I would totally bang her, a total babe is all I am saying, too bad she is straight as Chris. Although I can go on record and say we made love once, in her defense she was drunk and so was I. The only reason either one of us remember is Chris in his drunken wisdom decided to tape the whole thing…yes he was drunk to.

When the bell rang signifying the end of math class I left my class only to come chest-to-chest literally with my opponent tonight: Victoria.

"Ready to get pinned and defeated little girl?" She asked.

"You would know something about getting pinned and defeated wouldn't you, you big breasted bitch?" I asked smirking.

Yeah she would know that considering she has fucked just about every guy and girl that is not a teacher in this school, not including me, Chris and Angela because we are the smart ones.

"I cannot wait for the chance to smack that smirk right off your face." Victoria said smugly. "I am going to embarrass and humiliate you bitch."

My smirk grew as I was hit with an idea.

"You want to embarrass and humiliate me. Well why don't we make this match interesting. I propose match can only end with pinfall or a submission, falls count anywhere and the loser of the match gets fucked by the winner." I said confidently.

Victoria looked me up and down and her eyes stopped at my shirt covered breasts, then went back down to my pussy area and licked her lips, then extended her hand.

"Another notch on my belt. I accept." Victoria said smugly.

I was going to shake her hand then decided to pull a Ric Flair by pulling my hand back, slicking my hair and wooing in her face then strutted off to second class.

English class was boring as hell. The only thing that brightened it a little more was the lesbians of the class were whispering about the fight tonight. That is another thing, the bar I fight at occasionally is called Maria's Pub, Bar and Grill. It's a Pub by day but at night it's a Lesbian Bar and Grill. I have some friends there…speaking of I am horny and turned on and I need someone to take the sexual edge off. I will ask Chris to do that because I need some sweet lovemaking and Chris is the best love maker on this side of Seattle.

Last time I fought this turned on, I came in the middle of the fight and the woman I was fighting knocked me out because of it in a phrase Marie coined as S.K.O. or Sexual Knock Out. I learned my lesson that night: Never go into a fight sexually aroused or turned on for that matter. So Chris and I make love before the fights and he makes me cum three maybe four times before my fight just to be safe. That helps to keep me focused on the fight.

My next two classes passed without trouble and I all but ran to the Lunchroom to see Chris sitting at our usual table with our usual order from Subway right in front of him. I walked toward the table and sat down. Chris pushed my portion to me and I began happily chowing down.

"Your sexually charged up aren't you?" Chris asked.

Oh man he always knows. He must be empathic or something. He always seems to know my mood or how I feel.

"Could you help me take the edge off before my fight tonight?" I asked when we were done eating.

"Sure." Chris replied with a nod of his head.

Chris then placed his hand on my back.

"Pretty tense too. Maybe you should go to the gym with me before the fight so you and your sparring partner could loosen you up a little." Chris said.

I nodded and we got up to head to our next class and as we got up I saw Victoria a little off to the left of Chris and she and I meet eyes.

"When I beat your ass. He is mine." She mouthed.

"You will try but you will not get past me." I mouthed back.

Chris and I left the lunchroom and both of us headed to Gym, the one class we share together seeing as it's a joint year class, his year and my year…good thing Victoria is not in this class. We played soccer that was fun, even Chris and I were on opposite teams and we are both super competitive. Even at video games.

After gym came my second math class. God I hate having two math classes. The good thing about it is that Angela has the same class and we talked.

"So you are going to beat Triple B's ass tonight right? Give her a hit for me too." Angela said.

I nodded. That is another thing Victoria is a bully and has bullied Angela on occasion and as a result Angela does not like Victoria at all.

"Yeah I am going to beat her ass tonight although I am a little worried. I mean it is no secret that Victoria goes to a Wrestling school in the summer months so she is more trained then I am, she is bigger then me, stronger. The only thing I have might be the speed advantage." I said.

"You can win. I have seen you do it before against a woman just as big if not bigger then Victoria. Heidi Blackwell. Hell she whopped your bloody ass and you still beat her." Angela said.

Ah Heidi Blackwell. A pro wrestling champion in Italy undefeated until she met me. Here is how that went down.

_Flashback six months ago._ (A/N: Scene gets pretty graphic. Not eighteen skip to the next note.)

_ I had just started School here, been here for three days and I already have a wrestling match set for that night against the queen bee of the School Jessica Stanley. I had done my usual preparations for the match; I lifted weights, did some cardio, swam a couple laps in the pool, and sparred with my sparring partner Chris at the time._

_ So here I am jumping up in down in the ring wearing a bikini and matching bottoms. What I like being comfortable when I am in the ring and I am not shy of showing my body off in a Lesbian Bar anymore…I was a long time ago._

_ So here I am patiently waiting for Jessica come get her ass-kicking like a big girl and when she shows up she is wearing a dress and heels…what the hell._

"_Ah Bella. You see when I challenged you yesterday I forgot one little detail. It is not me your wrestling. I have a handpicked opponent for you. Ladies and Chris she comes from Volterra Italy, she weighs one hundred and seventy-five pounds. She is the IWW Champion Heidi Blackwell!" Jessica said with a smile._

_ And out came the biggest woman I had ever seen. She was six feet tall, muscular, big marvellous breasts, dark blond hair and vicious smile. She had on a Bikini and a thong it looked like. This woman looked like she would eat me both figuratively and literally for Breakfast. For the first time in my life I was scared that I might not walk out of this ring the same and that prospect scared me._

_ The woman climbed into the ring by stepping over the top rope and her feet like mine were bare in fact I saw no hair on her anywhere but on her head._

_ We both walked to the center of the ring with Maria as our referee for the match._

"_You both know the rules right, pinfall and submission only. Good luck Bella your going to need it. Ring the damn bell." Maria said._

_ The bell rang and Heidi and I locked up in the center of the ring with a collar and elbow tie-up. She forced me back to my corner and tried for punch and I ducked out of the way. I punched her in the face and she tried to punch me back and I moved out of the way again._

_ She tried punching me again and I got behind her and tried a full-nelson big mistake because she caught me with an elbow to the face that me step back a few steps. We locked up again and she forced me back to the ropes._

_ Maria came near us._

"_Get her off the ropes. One! Two! Three!" Maria shouted._

_ She had a five count to break or risk a disqualification. She broke at four up giving me a forearm across my chest that had me crumple down to the canvas. She picked me up the hair._

"_Let go of her hair Heidi come on. One! Two! Three!" Maria shouted._

_ Heidi let go of my hair, gripped my arm and placed a hand on my breast getting ready to sling me off the ropes, which she did. I came rebounding off the ropes on the other side and Heidi caught me with a powerslam her one seventy-five pound body driving the air out of my one hundred and forty pound body. She hooked my right leg and tried for a pin. Maria got into position._

"_One! Two!" Maria shouted._

_ I barely raised my right shoulder at the count of two to keep the match going. Heidi looked down at me and smiled._

"_I am glad you kicked out. Now I could hurt you some more speedy." Heidi said._

_ She picked me up by the hair again and gave me a forearm to the back, driving me back to the canvas._

"_Lets go Bella!" The crowd started chanting._

_ Heidi picked me up by the hair again and placed her arm behind my neck and my arm behind hers and placed her other hand at my bottoms and yanked turning them into a thong and crowd whistled and my near naked derriere and gave me a delayed vertical suplex holding me in position to let the blow flow to my head causing me a headache._

_ In a display of physical dominance she walked with me in suplex position then walked over to the corner. I knew what was coming and tried to brace myself but you can_'_t brace for impact when you_'_re crotched on the turnbuckle. I felt like my body was going to split in half._

_Heidi started climbing the turnbuckle and I tried to throw a punch but it was weak and Heidi responded by clobbering me with a right hand that would have knocked me to the floor had she not have had a death grip on my hair, she punched me again._

_ That is when I decided to play dirty. I looked to her nipples to see them practically poking out of her top. So I twisted her nipples to try and get her weakened so I could get off the turnbuckle on my own. Her response: a headbutt that left me dazed._

_ I could feel blood trickling from my mouth and on to my bare breasts…wait my breasts were bare. Sure enough she tore off my bikini top._

"_I am not sorry. Miss Stanley offered me double the money if I could strip you naked before defeating you. You have heart little swan but its not enough to topple me." Heidi said gleefully._

_ She then gave me a top rope super-plex we crashed to the canvas my body bounced once then did not move. I was hurt. I couldn't kick out if I wanted to. My back was sore. This was the most punishment I have taken in a match to date. Heidi crawled over to me and covered me. It was real I was about to lose my first match._

"_One! Two! Thr-" Maria started to count but was interrupted when Heidi picked my shoulders off the mat. "What are you doing you had her beat!"_

_ Heidi shrugged. "I am not done yet."_

"_Just pin me please." I pleaded._

"_I am sorry little one but that twenty grand is as good as mine" Heidi replied._

_ Twenty grand. She was getting paid twenty grand just for punishing me. Heidi picked me up by the hair again and put her hand between my legs and picked me up and slammed me back down to the canvas only to do it again and again. After the third slam I started to cry my body was in a lot of pain, I was bloody, I was sweaty, heaving and so turned on at this point._

"_Your wet. Time to put you out of your misery but first." Heidi said before stripping me naked._

_ She then picked me up again and placed my head between he legs and lifted me up for a powerbomb and while I was on her shoulders she gave my wet clit a lick._

"_Something to remember me by." Heidi said as she drove me into the mat back first._

_ Maria got into position again as Heidi pinned me in a sexy way._

"_Please keep her pinned this time." Maria pleaded._

_ Heidi nodded._

"_One! Two! Thr-" Maria shouted._

_ I forced Heidi off of me on my own power. I got my second wind. I stood up. The crowd cheered. Heidi in disbelief tried to punch me and I blocked it, then a second one and I blocked it as well. Then I punched her as hard as I could and I punched her again and again. My punches were doing damage and I picked her up in a show of power in my own right and slammed her to the canvas, walked toward the turnbuckle, climbed the ropes to the top and to a tribute of Chris's favorite wrestler I hit a Spiral Tap a la AJ Styles and covered and hooked her leg._

(A/N: Graphic scene over.)

"_One! Two! Three! Ring the Bell!" Maria shouted._

_Flashback over_

"Hey you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Just remembering the match Heidi Blackwell and I had." I replied.

"The one where you could barely walk afterward. I still can't believe she licked you." Angela replied.

"I took the liberty of asking her that during our many phone calls after that match. She blames the whole situation on me. You remember when I told you the story. I was wet, aroused and she was close enough to tell. Plus my wetness was driving her crazy. Hence the lick before the pin." I explained.

"Ok I am not gay and even I thought that pin was sexy." Angela replied.

Wait what.

"You weren't even there. How could you know?" I asked confused.

"Chris showed me." Angela replied.

Wait what the hell does that?

"Chris showed you?" I asked. "You mean he-"

"No you dolt, we watched the tape and I insisted. Besides Chris has way more respect for me then to try that. Besides I'm not his type and I just want to be friends with him not lovers." Angela explained.

Oh yeah I know Chris's type all right. I do the hazing job for him so I know his type very well. Brunettes, semi muscular, smart, tall girls between my height and his I fit into his type hence our great relationship.

"I must say though Chris taught you well. Did Heidi ever mention a rematch?" Angela asked.

"Yes she did. We fight in three weeks at the bar again and this time it's for her belt she insisted." I replied.

"What kind of match?" Angela asked a little worried now.

"If you that the last match was brutal this one is worse. It's a Last Woman Standing." I replied.

"What's that mean?" Angela asked

"To win I have to beat her so bad that she cannot get to her feet by the count of ten and she does to it as well. I expect her to use weapons or just beat me physically just like last time." I replied.

The bell rang to end the day and I walked toward Chris and I's usual meeting place the art room. I walked in and wow!

(A/N: That is the end of the first chapter I will try update every week. Next chapter the match between Bella and Victoria and hopefully it will be just as long as this chapter is. Please I hope everybody enjoys this story just as much as the original.)


	2. Chapter 2: Bella vs Victoria

**Chapter 2: Bella vs. Victoria** (Bella POV)

I walked into the art room and I could see Chris sitting near picture he was painting. I looked at the door and I saw that this room finally has a new teacher a Mrs. E. Cullen. So where is she?

I walked up to Chris.

"Where is the teacher?" I asked.

"She left as soon as we locked eyes. I was the first student here and as soon as we locked eyes she bolted." Chris replied.

I walked toward what Chris was painting and I could see a fuzzy picture of what looked like a nursery and two people looking in the crib looking at, I'm guessing, the baby.

"Where did the idea come from?" I asked.

"A memory. A memory of my mom and dad, the only memory I have of them. I drew it when I woke up one day when I was four." Chris replied.

He has been carrying around that picture for seventeen years.

"We will leave as soon as I am done painting the picture." Chris said his voice a little shaky.

I looked over at my best friend and came close to him and wrapped my arm around him…this is the first time I have seen him cry. I sat there watching him paint.

(Esme POV)

Oh dear god, oh god, oh my god! I was panicking. I had bolted from class an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I was driving towards the hospital to tell my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen of my discovery…our son is still alive and here in Seattle.

Our son Christian Caleb Cullen was born October 13, 1993 to Carlisle Cullen and myself. My name is Esme Anne Cullen formerly Platt. We had been married three years before Chris came along. I wanted to name him Christian while Carlisle wanted to name him Caleb. We had compromised before it turned into an argument and Christian Caleb was born. We were happy Carlisle and I. Chris was the glue that held our relationship together and when he was taken from us five months later.

After Chris was taken we spent a year looking for him we never found him and because of that Carlisle and my relationship deteriorated. We went from lovers to friends and now we sleep on opposite sides of the house.

We stayed like that till about four years later because that is when we met our adopted son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward was born in Chicago, Illinois, where Carlisle and I were at that time. We moved from Biloxi, Mississippi, where Chris was born. Edward's mother had died giving birth to him so Carlisle and I adopted him.

With Edward around Carlisle and I were able to rebuild our relationship. When Edward got older we told him about Chris, we showed him baby pictures and hand drawn pictures that I drew.

So imagine my surprise that I start teaching in a new school and the class I am teaching just happens to be the one Chris has. When I saw McCloud C. I never thought it was Christian…but why McCloud as a last name? Does he not know his last name?

When I finally arrived at the Hospital I parked in the visitors parking and ran in. I looked around and out came Carlisle from the ER. He walked toward his office and gestured for me to follow him. When I entered his office he closed the door behind me then turned toward me.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked surprised. "What are you doing here and…"

"He is alive and Carlisle he goes to school where I teach. I saw him. My drawings of him weren't even close." I replied with a smile.

Carlisle smiled back. "I missed your smiles."

"Me too." I replied.

"Tell me about Chris. What does he look like?" Carlisle asked.

So I told Carlisle about my first sight of Chris. There was not much I could tell Carlisle due to the fact that I have never spoken to Chris. When I was done Carlisle had an idea.

"Talk to him. Ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow and most likely he will bring that brunette friend of his you mentioned, Bella is her name correct. It is in my experience with Children who were given or taken away that when they meet their parents again they usually want to bring somebody who will offer comfort and support. Right now Bella is that person because he doesn't know or probably even remembers us hence the name McCloud instead of Cullen. Did our families hate us being together so much that they never told the people at the Orphanage Chris's last name?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned into Carlisle.

"Lets go home my love. My shift is done. We can talk more and tell Edward about the new development." Carlisle said. "Although I think talking to Chris tomorrow might be a little hard due to the fact that is his birthday tomorrow and if he has friends here they are going to crowd around him. Come on we need to discuss a plan but we can do that back home."

Carlisle led me out of his office and out of the hospital. I smiled knowing that sooner or later I would have my son back in my arms once more.

(Bella POV) (A/N: Continuing an hour after the last one left off.)

When Chris was done painting he put the brush down, wiped the tears from his face, stood up and stepped back so I could see the painting. It was beautiful…a masterpiece. It is during these times that I wish I knew where Chris got is love of the arts from…working theory is his mother. The painting was of the two parents smiling down into the crib, we couldn't see their faces because it was blurred out the only ting we could see clearly were that one had blond hair and the other had dark brown hair. The area around the happy couple looked like a nursery, I mean there was that spinning toy/music player thingy. The ceiling above them was painted white with those ceiling star stickers on them.

I looked at Chris wondering what his natural hair color was. He told me he dyed it long ago and he doesn't remember what the natural color was. But if you look close enough the tips of his usually brown hair is blond…natural blond. I never really believed that myth that Blonds were stupid Chris is a blond and he is pretty smart, not genius smart but smart enough.

"This is beautiful. Are these supposed to be your mom and dad?" I asked.

"The only memory I have of them. If I ever meet them I have questions that only they could answer. The top question going through my head all time is why they gave me up? Was I really that bad I just a damn baby. Who doesn't love their baby?" Chris asked his voice shaky.

I placed my hand on his back and started rubbing in a soothing motion.

"Maybe…maybe they never gave you up. Maybe you were taken from them that could be a real possibility." I said softly. "When you re-meet your family I want to be there as your friend, as your confident. I have your back just like you have always had mine."

"You know what your right. Now enough moping you have a match to get ready for." Chris said.

And the sex lets not forget the sex.

"Well first lets go home get the edge off for you, then we will go to our favorite restaurant, have a nice dinner, then we both have training to do. I set up sparring partners for both you and I. You for Victoria and me for Reshad Evans because I believe he isn't going to give me an easy time. I expect one hell of a fight." Chris said giddily.

If I didn't know any better I would swear he was Irish. He always loves a good fight. (A/N: Sorry bad joke there.)

We left the school, waving good-bye to the teachers as we went and headed for home. Ah home, our home is a Victorian styled house, with all the essentials that both a house needs and that fit our life style. The outside walls are a beige color and the inside walls are all painted a tanned brown color. We walked up the steps and he opened the door and I jumped in his arms.

"Carry me?" I asked.

He nodded and carried me past the threshold, up the stairs and into his room. Where he then laid me gently down and kissed my cheeks.

(A/N: Warning Sex scene coming. Not of age please skip to the next note.)

Next he gently removed my shirt and placed his hands on my bra-covered breasts.

"Why you always insist on wearing a bra when we do this I do not know. " Chris said.

"What can I say, I like making you work for it." I replied saucily then moaned when he gave my hardened nipples a soft pinch.

Next he started kneading my breasts like dough and sucking on my neck. The sensations going through my body were incredible. He was going to town on me in fact I have never seen him so enthusiastic about fucking my brains out before. Was he finally going to let me pleasure him because ever since we took each other's virginity he has been all about pleasuring me then taking care of himself later.

He then latched on to my left breast and start sucking on it and I moaned once again...oh god Chris is trying to kill me. My hands started snaking their way down my body to where I needed friction the most: my pussy. I undid the button, zipped down my fly and pulled my jeans off to my ankle and then kicked them off the rest of the way. My hand went down my panties and I began rubbing my clit. Suddenly he let go of my breast saw me begin to finger my own pussy and smiled.

He then pulled his shirt off and his pants then pulled his boxers down and…damn he was wow…please put it in me please god let him put that in me. As you can see if have not had Chris's Sword in my Sheath in a long time and Chris ain't got a short Sword he's got a big Sword.

He then reached over and opened his bedside table and took out a condom, ripped it open and put it on. He then gently pulled my panties down man was I wet. Next he moved my hands to my sides and he gave my fingers a sensual like tasting me on them.

"Ah, I miss your sweet taste." Chris said softly. "Brace yourself Bell."

Braced for impact. Chris slid into me rather slickly due to all the moisture built up there. He kept moving in and out while continuing to knead my breasts again using both of his hands. I came after a few minutes and I was now sweaty and heaving and Chris was still going to town in me. I came a second time and he pulled out of me. He must have sensed how tired I was because as soon as he was all the way out I fell asleep.

(A/N: Sex Scene over.)

When I woke up it was five thirty P.M. the match is at eight tonight and I felt somebody rubbing my feet. I looked down and there was Chris rubbing my feet.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Better. Ready to rock and roll and I am hungry." I replied.

"Well lets just shower up first then we will head to Café then." Chris replied.

Ah Emily's Café makes the best pies in the city and excellent comfort food. Emily and I have been friends since we were in diapers. She was another one who didn't judge Chris and I's relationship. She is a beautiful woman, same height as me, great body, winning smile, friendly to everybody, mid length black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin. If anybody gives her a hard time at the Café then she has her husband Sam. Sam is a Cop but he is built like the Terminator. He is a cool guy. He is a Native American like Emily, short black hair, light brown eyes. He and Emily go to the movies with Chris and I at least twice a month.

When we were done showering and dressing, we each have our own bathrooms, we headed to the Café. Its called a Café but it really is a fine dinning restaurant. The floors were white tiled with oak tables and chairs, fine china, crystal glass and chandlers and candles.

"Hello Paul." Chris said.

"Table for two Chris?" Paul asked.

Ah Paul Lahote. Paul is our band mate yes, band mate. He, Chris, our friend Emmett and I are in a band known as Total Karnage we do mostly covers and some of our own stuff. Paul has short black hair, brown eyes and well muscled like Chris. I think he tried out for one of those UFC tryouts but didn't make it. That surprisingly made Paul respect Chris even more.

We nodded and Paul led us to our usual table. Chris pulled my chair our and then sat down in the chair opposite me. When we were sitting our usual waitress Tiffany joined us. Tiffany is seventeen years old, a blond haired blue-eyed junior at Forks High School. Tiffany is currently dating my little Brother Nero. Nero could pass as my younger twin seeing as we look almost identical except he has my Dads eyes and I have my Mom's. Nero is also sixteen years old.

"Hi Chris, Bella. Long time no see and welcome to Emily's Café. Can I get you both anything to drink?" Tiffany asked.

"A pitcher of water and two cokes please." I replied with a soft smile.

When Tiffany left I turned my attention back to Chris.

"How was school Bell?" Chris asked.

"It was okay. Pretty boring actually." I replied.

Chris nodded his head.

"I hear we are getting a new student: a girl by the name of…Rhonda Hale, Rona Hale, something like that I think." Chris said. "Total babe according to rumors, a lesbian as well. Maybe a prospective girlfriend/future wife for you."

Ah Christian McCloud: Matchmaker for hire. Over the last year and a half he has tried to set me up with lesbians from Forks, La Push and Seattle with no success. I don't feel any magic with them but that hasn't stop Chris from trying. Just like I have not given up on finding him a girl friend and I have my hazing process…a test if you will. You see I fight 'em, wrestle 'em, box 'em whatever they feel comfortable doing. I do that because I know Chris would never hit a girl or a woman so if a woman has a problem with Chris I need to if his woman could fight. So far no luck so I had to be Chris's enforcer on that front.

We continued talking about our day at School till our drinks arrived and we looked at the menus.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works and some Fries and could I have some gravy on the side?" Chris said.

"Sure Chris. Now what about you Bell?" Tiffany asked.

"I'll have a Chicken burger with mayo and pickles and can I get Onion rings instead of Fries?" I asked.

"Sure Bell. Your food will be out in thirty minutes." Tiffany replied before walking away.

We lapsed back into comfortable silence my mind of Victoria and his probably on Reshad Evans. I was excited for the match and a little worried because the last time I wrestled a woman bigger then me I was totally dominated. I won by a fluke if she had of got her knees up into my spine or kidneys she would have had me I mean I was wiped out. All Heidi had to do was counter, pick me up probably slam or suplex me again and that would have been it.

When the food arrived we both chowed down like a couple of wolves. When we were it was six fifteen pm. Chris paid the bill and we left the Café and walked back to our house then got into Chris's red 1994 Z28 Camero Convertible and headed to Felix's Gym.

"Hello Felix. Is Caius and Athena in?" I asked.

"Yes. You two ready for your training?" Felix asked.

We both nodded and Felix motioned us to follow him, which we did. When Felix opened the second gym door I saw Caius and Athena smirking at us on the other side.

"Well hello. About time you two showed lets get started shall we?" Athena asked.

For an hour and half I was show wrestling holds and counter holds and shown ways to disable the power advantage my opponents might have it was through this training that I learned the best way would be to either keep on the ground, or work on the arms or legs." Felix asked.

Victoria the big bitch is going down and who knows this time I might not pass out as soon as I get home.

We left the gym and Chris drove me to the Bar and I walked in and he stopped me to kiss me good luck. I walked into the bar to Victoria waiting for me just inside the door.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming for your ass kicking." Victoria taunted.

"You'll get yours laying on your back with me fucking you, you big bitch." I fired back.

It was then that I noticed what Victoria was wearing. Gone was the T-shirt and jeans I saw her wear earlier now she had on a sky blue bikini and a matching thong. I guess she is like me, I like wrestling comfortable and in this kind of match I know I am going to get dirty.

With that I walked back into Maria's office to see an outfit already there and a note.

Sorry but I forgot to mention tonight is Ladies choice night. They choose the outfits for fights. Good luck. –Maria.

I looked at the Pink Bikini and thong…somebody has a thong obsession oh well if they want to see my ass jiggle while kicking Victoria's ass that is fine with me…I might give them all a show by stripping both us during the match because that is one thing I learned from Chris. You to give your audience something to remember this match by and what better memory then two sexy women wrestling in the nude. With that I got dressed for battle.

I was stretching in the office and the I heard music…what the hell…Chris is here…I poked my head out and sure enough I saw Chris, Emmett, Paul and two of our replacement members Jared and Embry and they were performing Chris's new UFC theme: Cult of Personality. I saw Victoria bouncing in the ring showing off her body.

"Showtime." I whispered to myself.

Look in my eyes what do you see?

The cult of personality

I know your anger I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

With the instrumental I walked out to many catcalls and whistles and in a tribute to Chris I copied his UFC entrance, first I walked about ten feet then got down on one knee, checked my pretend watch and shouted his battle cry.

"Its clobbering time!" I shouted jumping to my feet and threw a fist.

Neon lights Nobel Prize

When a mirror speaks the reflection lies

You won't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I walked another few feet and I stopped and took my left hand and beat my right breast, made a fist, kissed it and pointed it at him and he replied the same way.

I saw the things you made me be

I'm the smiling face on your TV

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

I explore you still you love me

I told you one and one make three

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Joseph Stalin and Ghandi

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

I dashed up the steps and climbed to the second turnbuckle.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" I shouted pointing to Victoria.

I heard Chris chuckle.

Neon lights Nobel Prize

When the leader speaks that leader dies

You won't have to follow me

Only you can set you free

With Chris started dancing and he was into the music in fact everybody even Victoria was dancing or nodding their heads.

You gave me fortune you gave me fame

You gave me power in your god's name

I'm every person you need to be

I'm

The

Cult

Of

Personality!

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of personality!

When the song finished I noticed Chris and the other s took their seats at ringside. Hey were here to support me…I was so happy now its time to get back to business.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is falls count anywhere in the building that means No disqualifications, no count outs, no Knockouts. You can only win the match by pinfall or submission." Maria called out as the ring announcer. "Introducing first to my left she comes to us from London, England she weighs in tonight at one hundred and fifty-seven pounds: Victoria."

Victoria came forward to be booed that made me smile. I was the fan-favorite that made me proud. She walked back to her corner.

"And to my right she comes to us from Forks, Washington with a record tonight of eleven wins and five losses, she weighs in at one hundred and forty-three pounds…she gained weight, Bella Swan." Maria said.

Yes I gained weight since my ass kicking at the hands of Heidi but the weight is muscle mass not fat. Victoria and I met in the center of the ring and instead of Maria there was a new Referee. This one blond, decent sized chest, wearing a black and white stripped tube top and black short shorts.

"You both know the rules so ring the damn bell." The referee said.

(A/N: Once again match gets pretty graphic so please not of age skip to next note.)

The bell rang and I was going for the usual lock-up and Victoria caught me with a kick to the gut and a forearm to the back and I landed on the canvas and Victoria started kicking me as I tried to get up.

I tried getting up again only to get a punt kick to the rib that rolled me over onto my back. Then she grabbed my legs and dragged me towards one of the turnbuckles and when I was close enough to one she gave me a slingshot into the turnbuckle and I hit chest first and crashed back to the canvas.

"You make getting your ass kicked sexy. I might have to challenge you more often." Victoria said with a smile.

With that she grabbed me by the hair and hauled my ass up.

"Get her off my hair." I shouted to the ref.

"Sorry sexy. I can't its no disqualifications." The ref replied.

Right well in that case no more Miss Nice Bella and with that I kicked Victoria swiftly between the legs dropping her like a sack of potatoes. Then I grabbed two handfuls of fire red hair and muscled her ass up and put her head under my arm and locked my grip and DDT'ed her back to the canvas. The DDT is a move where you take your opponents head under your arm lock your grip with both hands and drive the opposition head first into the canvas.

I picked her up again or rather tried to when I felt pressure on my pussy I screamed and I looked down to see Victoria had a handful of me. I let go of her hair and tried breaking her grip. She switched hands from right to left and began punching me in the face repeatedly forcing me back to the ropes. With her hand on my pussy she began chopping my chest as hard as she can with her other hand. After the third chop she let go of my pussy and tied my arms in the ropes. Where she began to pummel me mercilessly with punches and elbows.

I looked off to my left to see Chris start to get up and I shook my head no. I don't want him to interfere I choose to accept the match.

"Sit your ass down Chris and watch I was publicly destroy your girl." Victoria said before punting me between the legs again.

I was in pain again. Victoria untied my arms and before I could drop to the canvas she clotheslined me over the top rope and on to the slightly padded floor. I crashed to the floor back first.

"Wow that hurt." I mumbled.

I looked over to see Victoria climbing out of the ring grabbed me by the hair and set me up for a body slam only for her to ram me back first into the ring post, not once but twice then slam me down to the floor.

My back was hurt I knew then that there went half of my game plan. I felt Victoria pick me up again this time by my ears and it hurt. When I was standing her hands went to my shoulders and she started kneeing me in the gut.

I was hacking and coughing, my breath was short and my chest was heaving. I looked to my right to see people moving out of their chairs…oh boy this was not going to be good for me. She picked by the hair again and threw me into a row of chairs.

Victoria then grabbed a chair and hit me in the back with it. I noticed the crowd was quiet I don't thing they were expecting the match to be this one-sided. Victoria had set up a chair near the ring by the sounds of it and I was hell bent on trying to fight back but to do that I need to get back to my feet. I got back to my feet slowly.

Victoria grabbed me when I was at my feet and tried to throw into the ring apron and I reversed it and back first she went and let me tell you the corner part of the ring is the hardest part of it because its braced with all the metal and all that.

Victoria screamed in pain when she hit the ring apron then stumbled toward me and I ran to her and clotheslined her. Then held my back to try and relieve the pain. I waited for Victoria to get up and I kneed her in the gut and tried for a body slam but I couldn't pick her up and she reversed it slamming me into the chair she set up.

She motioned that this was the end before picking me up and throwing me back first into the bar that cracked on impact I slid down and landed like a heap on the floor. I was not going to give up I had a little bit of energy left. I tried getting up and I looked at Chris and he had tears in his.

"Stay down babe, nobody will think less of you just stay down." Chris said.

With that I rose to my feet and I locked eyes with Victoria.

"Wow you are a stubborn bitch." Victoria started walking toward me.

I gave her the universal sign to bring it and she charged at me like a raging bull and I dodged out of the way and watched as Victoria charged headfirst into the bar, her head actually going through the bar. This match is mine. I grabbed her by the thong and gave her a roll up.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The Ref said.

The crowd was going crazy. Chris pulled me off of Victoria and Chris hugged me. I noticed nobody else from the band was here.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They couldn't stay baby they had work." Chris replied.

I nodded my head and I looked to a still dazed Victoria.

"Throw her ass back in the ring for me will you. Its time for my reward." I replied.

"You're really going through with this?" Chris asked.

"I'm a woman of my word Chris and besides I have always wondered how big Vick tastes now I'll know." I said.

With that Chris picked Victoria up and placed her gently on his shoulder and started walking back to the ring and we got there he rolled her onto the ring then turned toward me.

"Strip me." I said softly.

Chris nodded and gently pulled me to him. First he gently untied my bikini top and kissed my bruised chest then his hands rubbed down my belly to my thong and his fingers gripped the material and slid it down my legs and I turned and he gave my butt a playful slap.

"Go get her kitten." Chris replied.

There were more catcalls as I made my way up the steps and one of the girls handed me a water bottle and I got a wicked idea first I untied Victoria's Bikini top, which was easy seeing as she stopped rolling face down, then I pulled off her thong and then I rolled her over and poured the water on her face waking her up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You knocked yourself out charging head first into the Bar and I pinned you one, two, three. You remember our agreement right?" I asked.

Victoria nodded softly.

"If I hurt you let me know." I said.

Victoria looked surprised at that.

"Look you may not like me but I don't go out of my way to hurt people. That includes you so if I hurt you let me know." I said.

With that I kissed her on the lips my tongue exploring her mouth and our naked chests pressed together. My hands running through her red hair and for the first time I notice how silky and soft it felt. I felt her hands against my back and she rubbed my back. We pulled back for some air.

"Did I hurt you?" Victoria asked.

"Not really. This isn't something a good back rub from Chris won't heal." I replied.

"I bet he gives great back rubs." Victoria replied.

"He does now if you had come on to us all nice I would have given you shot with Chris your bi-sexual right?" I asked.

"Yes. I targeted you for a reason. I am not like those other jealous harpies. I targeted you because I thought you and Chris were involved now I know differently. You love him yet you're not in love with him. He has no girlfriend. I am sorry for targeting you I didn't know any better. Should have talked to you first. Forgive me?" She asked.

I nodded.

(A/N: Graphic scene over.)

"Chris take Victoria and get her dressed and I will get dressed myself." I said.

I saw Chris pick Victoria up lightly and we locked eyes.

"I approve. She likes you give her a shot." I said.

Chris nodded and carried Victoria out of the ring and back to the dressing room and that is how you set Chris up with a girl now its on me to make sure it stays that way. I look forward to see what Chris and Victoria does in their newfound relationship.

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter. As you can see I changed the secondary pairing to Chris and Victoria. I think this pairing should be interesting and gives me something to work with in the sequel if I make one. Next chapter will be mainly about Rosalie as its her debut in the story. So please tell what you all think.)


End file.
